Um Pedido
by Arine-san
Summary: Depois de uma vida plena e com apenas um arrependimento, finalmente Kat pode ficar junto com Casper para sempre.


**Um Pedido**

 **Every now and then we find a special friend**

 **(De vez em quando encontramos um amigo especial)**

 **Who never lets us down, who understands it all**

 **(Que nunca nós deixa pra baixo, que entende tudo)**

 **Reaches out each time you fall**

 **(Te segura toda vez que você cai)**

 **You're the best friend that I've found**

 **(Você é o melhor amigo que eu encontrei)**

Fazia anos que Kat havia deixado aquela cidade, aquela casa. E, somente agora, que seus filhos tinham suas próprias vidas e que seu marido falecera, ela tivera coragem de voltar. Quem diria que, aos oitenta e seis anos, seu único arrependimento seria não ter se despedido direito de seu melhor amigo, Casper. O garoto que, se estivesse vivo, quando ela o conhecera, teria sido seu namorado e até mais. Fazia anos que se arrependia da maneira como partira.

Os problemas começaram realmente quando ela entrara na faculdade e começara a namorar Christopher. Claro que nunca deixaria de amar Casper, ele era seu único amigo verdadeiro, o único que entendia seu coração. Mas isso passara a não ser o bastante. Ela queria sair com pessoas, como qualquer jovem normal.

 **Flashback**

\- Oi, Kat. – Dissera Casper atravessando a parede de seu quarto.

\- Cas, eu já pedi pra você não fazer isso. – Kat falou aborrecida, terminando de colocar seus brincos. – Eu podia estar trocando de roupa.

\- Eu esqueci. – O fantasma respondeu constrangido. Isso era parte de ser um fantasma. Esquecer informações que deveriam ser importantes, esquecer seu passado. Casper sequer lembrava o ano em que morrera. – Me desculpe.

\- Você sempre diz isso. – A jovem terminou de ajeitar seus cabelos e sorriu para seu reflexo. Não era sempre que se sentia bonita.

\- Eu sei. – O fantasma disse desanimado. – Você vai sair? Pensei que talvez pudéssemos ver um filme.

\- Não vai dar, Cas. – Ela respondeu pegando sua bolsa sobre a cama. – Vou ao cinema com Chris. – Explicou seguindo em direção à porta.

\- Quando você vai poder, então? – Indagou Casper com uma expressão triste.

\- Não sei, Cas. – Kat falou suspirando. – Tenho andando ocupada.

\- Então você não tem mais tempo pra mim? – Perguntou num sussurro.

\- Não é isso, Cas. Mas eu estou viva. – Kathleen tentou explicar sem soar tão cruel, mas não havia como amenizar aquelas palavras. – Eu tenho que viver.

\- Eu sei, Kat. – Replicou Casper com um olhar decepcionado. – Eu só queria fazer parte da sua vida. – Antes que a jovem pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Casper desaparecera.

 **Fim do Flashback**

 **I know you can't stay, but part of you will never ever go away**

 **(Eu sei que você não pode ficar, mas parte de você nunca irá embora)**

 **Your heart will stay**

 **(Seu coração irá ficar)**

Kat não o vira mais desde então. É claro que ela tentara falar com ele novamente, mas, segundo o recado que seu pai lhe transmitira, Casper achava que era melhor ele se manter afastado da vida dela. Não queria continuar sendo um incômodo.

A jovem percorrera a casa toda tentando fazer com que ele falasse com ela, mas fora em vão. E ela chorara por dias, mas sua vida não parara e ela continuou seguindo em diante, mesmo sentindo falta dele.

Mesmo que Casper não a respondesse e, mesmo quando não morava mais lá, Kat voltava e se sentava em seu quarto para lhe contar os fatos importantes que aconteciam em sua vida; como seu casamento com Christopher ou o nascimento de seus filhos.

A última vez que ela fora lá, fora depois que seu pai falecera. De alguma forma se sentira reconfortada apenas por estar ali, no lugar onde viveram por anos e onde fizera seu melhor amigo. A casa onde dera sua primeira festa e seu primeiro beijo. Eram tantas lembranças... Ela ainda se lembrava do rosto do garoto que a tirara para dançar naquela noite. Casper...

 **Flashback**

 **I'll make a wish for you and hope it will come true**

 **(Eu farei um pedido pra você e desejo que ele se torne realidade)**

 **That life will just be kind to such a gentle mind**

 **(Que a vida irá ser bondosa com uma mente tão gentil)**

 **If you're losing your way, think back on yesterday**

 **(Se você perder seu caminho, pense em ontem)**

 **Remember me this way**

 **(Lembre de mim desse jeito)**

Depois de toda confusão que acontecera, ela estava sentada sozinha num canto. Bela primeira festa aquela. Tudo acabara dando certo, mas ela continuava sozinha sem nenhum amigo ou sequer um parceiro de dança.

Então, de repente, surgiu o menino mais bonito que ela já vira, com aqueles cabelos loiros e os olhos azuis, que até hoje, assombravam seus sonhos. E ele a tirara para dançar. Ela aceitara, embora estivesse trêmula por dentro e, logo eles dançavam no meio da pista, esquecidos dos outros adolescentes, sem desviar os olhos um do outro.

Quando se dera conta, Kat estava, literalmente, flutuando no ar. Lembrava-se do susto que levara e de que se agarrara ao rapaz. E ele lhe dissera as palavras que ela jamais esqueceria:

\- Eu não disse que dançava bem? – Ela olhara para ele chocada.

\- Casper? – Mas só podia ser ele. Aquela voz. Aqueles olhos. O jovem apenas assentiu e ela sentiu seu coração acelerar de alegria.

\- Fica comigo? – Kat o abraçara sem pensar duas vezes e quando ele a beijara no fim da dança, fora o melhor beijos de todos.

 **Fim do Flashback**

 **I don't need eyes to see the love you bring to me**

 **(Eu não preciso de olhos para ver o amor que você trouxe pra mim)**

 **No matter where I go and I know that you'll be there**

 **(Não importa aonde eu for e eu sei que você estará lá)**

 **For ever more a part of me, you're everywhere**

 **(Cada vez mais uma parte de mim, você está em todo lugar)**

 **I'll always care**

 **(Eu sempre me importarei)**

Ficar com ele? Aquilo era o que mais queria. Ficar com ele pra sempre e poder sentir aquele beijo novamente, mas... Casper estava morto.

Kat sentiu lágrimas em seu rosto e os secou. Passaram-se tantos anos desde aquele dia. Tantos anos que ficara sem vê-lo e sem falar com Casper, que ela tinha quase certeza de que ele seguira em frente. Provavelmente Casper já havia resolvido seus assuntos pendentes há anos e estava no céu com seus pais e os dela. E ela sabia que logo se reuniria a eles e então poderia compensá-lo por todo o mal que lhe causara.

\- Sinto tanto a sua falta, Cas. – Ela sussurrou no silêncio daquele quarto escuro. – Você é de quem mais sinto falta. – Mais lágrimas caíram de seus olhos.

\- Eu sempre estive com você, Kat. – Kathleen abriu os olhos, surpresa ao ouvir aquela voz. E não pôde deixar de sorrir ao vê-lo deitado ao seu lado na cama.

\- Cas... – A, agora senhora, não podia acreditar em seus olhos. – Você não mudou nada.

\- Nem você. – Ele disse fazendo-a rir.

\- Não minta pra mim. Eu estou velha e horrível. – Kat respondeu limpando as lágrimas de seus olhos.

\- Pra mim, você continua a mesma. – E então ela ouviu a música que tocara em sua festa, soando pela casa. – Quer dançar comigo? – Casper indagou estendendo a mão para ela. – Você já sabe que eu danço bem. – Concluiu com um sorriso de canto, que Kat correspondeu ao pegar sua mão.

 **And I'll be right behind your shoulder watching you**

 **(E eu estarei bem atrás do seu ombro tomando conta de você)**

 **I'll be standing by your side in all you do**

 **(Eu estarei ao seu lado em tudo que você fizer)**

 **And I won't never leave as long as you believe**

 **(E eu nunca deixarei contanto que você acreditar)**

 **You just believe**

 **(Apenas acredite)**

E, como num passe de mágica, Casper voltou a ser o menino que dançara com ela na festa e ela voltara a ser a Kat que o conhecera tantos anos atrás.

Os dois seguiram até as escadas de mãos dadas e logo dançavam, flutuando por cima do salão. Tudo aquilo era tão fantástico que Kat começava a achar que estava sonhando.

\- Isso é real, Cas? – Ela indagou receosa e Casper assentiu. Kat o abraçou, feliz e satisfeita.

\- Você vai ficar comigo dessa vez? – O jovem perguntou receoso e Kat riu baixinho.

\- Pra sempre. – Respondeu se afastando o suficiente para encará-lo. – Sempre. – Sussurrou mais vez antes que ele a beijasse e os dois desaparecessem em uma luz em pleno ar.

Desde que estivessem juntos, não havia assuntos pendentes. Independente do lugar para onde fossem teriam um ao outro. E essa era a única coisa que poderiam pedir. Pelo menos em sua morte, Kat e ele poderiam ficar juntos para sempre.

 **I'll make a wish for you and hope it will come true**

 **(Eu farei um pedido pra você e desejo que ele se torne realidade)**

 **That lif** **e will just be kind to such a gentle mind**

 **(Que a vida irá ser bondosa com uma mente tão gentil)**

 **If you're losing your way, think back on yesterday**

 **(Se você perder seu caminho, pense em ontem)**

 **Remember me this way**

 **(Lembre de mim desse jeito)**

 **[Remember me This Way – Jordan Hill]**

 **Início: 01/11/2017**

 **Término: 02/11/2017.**


End file.
